Bajo el cerezo
by Gilrasir
Summary: Tras la trágica muerte de su novia, Hermione quería creer que la vida siempre daba segundas oportunidades. Y eso lo supo cuando la conoció a ella. Femslash. Oneshot.


Faltaban doce horas para el Año Nuevo.

En una casa pequeña pero acogedora, una mujer acababa de llegar de una tienda de ropa, abriendo un paquete enorme para revelar un hermoso vestido de gala de color rosa pálido con cintas plateadas y escote parabólico. Pese a que había costado lo suyo, Hermione Granger creyó que valía la pena haber invertido dinero en ese vestido. Una mujer práctica como ella no desperdiciaría Galeones en cosas baratas y poco durables. Y ese vestido era a prueba de manchas y era inconsútil, o sea, no tenía costuras, lo que significaba que no iba a deteriorarse como lo hacían otros vestidos más caros.

Hermione se desvistió delante de un espejo, admirando su hermosa anatomía por momentos antes de probarse por segunda vez el vestido. Le quedaba estupendo, en su opinión. Se lo quitó y volvió a ponerse la ropa de costumbre. Guardó cuidadosamente su inversión en la caja y la llevo hasta su dormitorio, donde la depositó sobre la cama. Hermione se sentó sobre ésta, cogiendo una fotografía de una mujer de una conmovedora belleza sonreír a la cámara. Suspiró. No podía creer que hace tan sólo dos meses, un conductor ebrio le hubiera quitado la vida. Su cabello, de un rojo volcánico e intenso, era el rasgo visible que más recordaba Hermione, pero aquello no la hacía especial.

Era otra cosa.

Ginny Weasley era su mejor amiga, o al menos eso hacía creer a sus amigos. No sabían cómo se lo tomarían. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían si supieran que era ella, la pelirroja, la que la tomaba de la mano, la que la abrazaba, la que la apoyaba, la que con sus besos lograban llevarla a las nubes, la única que se sabía de memoria su cuerpo. Había descubierto que amaba a su mejor amiga en una fiesta de Año Nuevo, en medio de la alegría de una fiesta. Venían dándose señales desde hace meses, pero el amor cristalizó en ellas cuando ambas bailaban juntas, momento en el cual entendieron que la compañía de la otra era agradable y que sus caricias iban más allá de la mera amistad y, lo mejor, que se sentían cómodas con aquellas revelaciones. Esa misma noche hicieron el amor por primera vez, en una explanada lejos de la fiesta, bajo un cerezo, lejos de los ojos… lejos de los prejuicios.

Ser lesbiana era tan fantástico…

Pero aquello no le impidió llorar y exclamar con voz ronca cuando contempló el cadáver de su amada Ginny, sanguinolento y roto. Su cuello estaba totalmente quebrado. Sin embargo, lo más terrorífico fue contemplar su rostro: los ojos abiertos, la boca del mismo modo, una expresión de terror consignada en una de las mujeres más valientes que hubiera conocido. Dos semanas de lágrimas, dos semanas de dolor. Sus amigos creyeron que se encontraba en ese estado porque Ginny era su mejor amiga, más unidas de lo que creyeron concebible. Pero, aun en muerte, Hermione iba a conservar su secreto de las personas que más quería. No deseaba causarles dolor ni incomprensión ni rabia. El mundo estaba lleno de prejuiciosos como para querer más bronca.

Dos meses después, sin embargo, Hermione estaba preparada para comenzar de nuevo. Iba, como cuando descubrió su amor por Ginny, a una fiesta de Año Nuevo, la cual se realizaba tradicionalmente en una extensa campiña en las afueras de Londres. Siempre iban un grupo selecto de magos y brujas a aquella fiesta y Hermione, por tercera vez consecutiva, había sido invitada. Pero su propósito iba más allá de la frivolidad. Deseaba comenzar de nuevo, hallar una nueva pareja con quien pudiera sentirse cómoda y volver a ser feliz. Estaba segura que es lo que Ginny hubiera deseado.

Dejando donde estaba la fotografía de Ginny, se puso de pie, dando una última mirada a su antiguo amor, murmurándole un delicado "te amo" antes de abandonar su dormitorio y hacerse el almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Una hora para el Año Nuevo.<p>

Hermione había conseguido olvidar la tragedia que la enlutó hace dos meses. En ese momento, estaba participando en un curioso concurso, en el que un jurado votaba por el Patronus más hermoso. Había un zoológico de criaturas plateadas galopando, volando y reptando por los terrenos. Un majestuoso dragón planeaba por los cielos, un fox terrier corría como condenado entre las piernas de los asistentes, meneando la cola y sacando la lengua en un gesto muy simpático. Sin embargo, los que más llamaban la atención, era una criatura acuática que nadaba en el aire grácilmente, la cual semejaba a una foca, solo que parecía tener pelaje y la otra, una criatura alada que volaba entre las cabezas de los asistentes y que ostentaba una belleza inconmensurable. Sin embargo, lo más extraño era que ambas criaturas parecían ser muy unidas, pues una nadaba alrededor del ave y ésta a su vez volaba alrededor del mamífero, trazando una especie de hélice doble en sus trayectorias.

-¿De quién será la nutria? –quiso saber uno de los asistentes.

-¿De quién será el cisne? –preguntó otro por ahí.

Pronto aquellas preguntas fueron respondidas. En un extremo de la campiña, Hermione agitaba su varita como si dirigiera una orquesta invisible, aunque lucía visiblemente desconcertada a propósito del comportamiento de su Patronus. Y, exactamente al otro lado, frente a Hermione, una chica hacía lo mismo con su propia varita. No se podían discernir con claridad los detalles, pero se podía vislumbrar un cabello negro y largo y un vestido plateado sin escote pero que delineaba su figura gustosamente.

El concurso había sido declarado en empate. Ambas ganadoras recibieron un ramo de flores, jazmines para Hermione y rosas para la desconocida. Ambas se sonrieron entre sí: parecía haber una misteriosa conexión entre ellas que ninguna de las dos podía explicar, pero la morena no parecía preocupada por eso. Miraba a Hermione con curiosidad.

-Es muy hermoso tu Patronus –dijo la morena. Su voz era delicada, suave y melodiosa, como el sonido de una flauta dulce, parecido al canto de un ruiseñor-. Quedé sorprendida cuando el mío se comportó así con el tuyo, pero ahora, cuando te veo, ya no me sorprende-. Hermione ahora podía ver con todo detalle a la chica que le estaba hablando. Tenía evidentes rasgos orientales: ojos oblicuos de un color gris azulado, tez ligeramente pálida y una boca ancha de labios finos. Dando una rápida mirada hacia abajo, pudo notar que la belleza de su rostro se hacía extensiva a su cuerpo también.

-Gracias –respondió Hermione, sin saber muy bien qué decir-. El tuyo igual.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Hermione no quería darle el placer. Por alguna extraña razón, quería jugar con ella, no ser fácil.

-Lo siento, pero eso equivaldría a divulgar información confidencial.

La morena arqueó las cejas.

-¿Trabajas para algún departamento de Inteligencia?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si lo hiciera, no te lo diría, ¿no crees?

-Bueno –dijo la desconocida-, si no quieres decirme cómo te llamas, tendré que inventarme un nombre para ti.

-Buena suerte.

La morena se quedó pensando un momento, alejándose y acercándose a Hermione, como si no quisiera que ella sintiera que tenía garantizada su presencia. Luego de unos instantes, como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien, se acercó a la castaña.

-Oye, Kimiko –dijo ella sin una pizca de vergüenza-, ¿te parece si me acompañas a comer algunos canapés?

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos, la boca del mismo modo, corriendo peligro de salivar de pura estupefacción. La muy descarada le había puesto un nombre japonés. La verdad sea dicha, jamás pensó que realmente pudiera inventarle un nombre. Aquello le resultaba muy familiar, pero eran otras las circunstancias y otras las personas involucradas. Pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-De acuerdo, William –dijo la castaña con picardía-. Vamos a comer algunos canapés. Aunque no creo que hayan de soya.

La oriental rió con ganas.

Diez minutos después, y con varios canapés y unos pocos tragos de hidromiel, ambas mujeres todavía se referían entre sí con los absurdos nombres inventados por ellas mismas.

-¿Dónde vives William?

-En Tokio, pero en las afueras –respondió la morena-. Me molestan las luces de la ciudad y la tecnología y todo eso. Vivo en esas tradicionales casas de madera y nos sentamos en esos cojines chicos, y comemos fideos con palillos.

-Es horrorosamente complicado comer con palillos –acotó Hermione.

-Pero Kimiko –dijo la oriental con una risita maligna-, basta con que no te pongas nerviosa. Estoy segura que pone a prueba tu paciencia, sobre todo cuando te sirven arroz, pero es una tradición china que me encanta, pese a que soy japonesa.

-Igual me suena complicado –terció Hermione testarudamente-. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen tus padres?

La morena se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de la Magia japonés de Auror –dijo, como si le causara un especial placer hablar de ello-. Mi madre, sin embargo, es una geisha.

-¿Una prostituta?

La oriental arrugó el rostro, y Hermione maldijo su indiscreción.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Muchos piensan eso. La verdad, es que son unas artistas, maestras de la actuación. Su trabajo es deleitar a la gente, ya sea con danza, con coreografías… elige tú. Algunas se prestan para el sexo, pero no son todas.

Hermione, erudita como era, no tenía ni la más leve idea de lo que eran en realidad las geishas. Algo parecido le ocurrió cuando conoció a una grupi, cuando creyó que también eran rameras, pero de los metaleros. Sin embargo, ella echó por tierra sus conocimientos diciendo que a ellas no les pagaban, sino que era por voluntad de ellas mismas que desearan parrandear con las bandas y acostarse con miembros de ésta.

-Lo siento –se excusó nuevamente-. No lo sabía.

La sonrisa de la morena hizo que sus disculpas se derritieran misteriosamente. Era una sonrisa similar a la que había visto, hace exactamente un año atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de su verdadera orientación sexual. Hermione la miró a los ojos: su belleza era abrumadora, como si las palabras de un poema cobraran de repente vida y sentido. Supuso que ese rostro debían tener los ángeles. Olía a flor de loto. Y, en un fugaz recuerdo, Hermione visualizó mariposas revoloteando alrededor de una flor de loto, atraídas por el color y el aroma.

Mariposas.

Si algo sabía del idioma japonés, eso significaba que…

-Bueno, William, parece que acabo de descubrir uno de tus secretos.

La morena miró atentamente a la castaña, sorprendida, aunque aquella sensación no fue exteriorizada por ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Presiento que te vas a equivocar.

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

El juego estaba siendo cada vez más divertido y emocionante.

-Mmm… si aciertas, tendrás el placer de bailar conmigo –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente-. Si te equivocas, vas a tener que comer veinte canapés con ají verde de forma consecutiva.

Hermione no esperó aquella coyuntura. No iba a bailar con una desconocida, ni tampoco iba a comer tal cantidad de canapés con ají verde. Aunque, en su fuero más interno, deseaba poner a prueba las habilidades de baile de su nueva compañera de fiesta. Aún estaba desconcertada con la forma en que pudo lograr descifrar ese enigma, que la oriental mantuvo cuidadosamente en secreto.

-¿Me acompañas a la pista?

La morena no dijo nada.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo… Cho?

La aludida se quedó helada. ¿Cómo demonios pudo averiguar semejante cosa? En ese momento, supo que había subestimado largamente a aquella chica de cabello castaño. No había nada que hacer. Acompañó a Hermione a la pista.

-Ahora vamos a ver de qué pasta estás hecha –desafió Hermione, sonriendo y tomando una mano de la morena.

-Lo mismo digo –repuso Cho, sonriendo también.

Faltaba media hora para el Año Nuevo. Los comensales se estaban convirtiendo en bailarines. La música tropical fue el condimento ideal para comenzar una noche de celebraciones. Pero, nuevamente, Hermione y Cho fueron las que destacaban por sobre el resto. Sin ninguna vergüenza, ambas mujeres bailaban ritmos sensuales sin siquiera un atisbo de rubor. Hermione pudo comprobar que Cho tenía movimientos ágiles, graciosos y muy fluidos. Supuso que debía practicar alguna técnica oriental que le sirviera para eso. Al otro lado de la situación, la morena quedó impactada con la sensualidad de los movimientos de la castaña. Podían no ser tan gráciles, pero cada paso de ella parecía ir cargado con dinamita, contrastando elegantemente con la pasividad y fluidez de sus propios movimientos.

Veinte minutos después, ambas eran las únicas que danzaban. Los demás se conformaban con observar, fascinados, el armonioso contraste entre ambas chicas. La morena era como el agua: se adaptaba a los movimientos de la otra de forma fluida y natural. La castaña era como el fuego: se expandía por todas partes, inflamando sus movimientos y causando una explosión con cada vaivén. Parecía una batalla de los elementos de la Naturaleza.

Quedaban cinco minutos para el Año Nuevo.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron, cansadas, pero contentas. Un extraño aire de irrealidad se cernía sobre ellas, como si pertenecieran a una especie aparte. Había una dulzura en los ojos oblicuos de Cho y un fulgor penetrante en los de Hermione que les impedía moverse. Los segundos transcurrían como si fueran días, o semanas, ¿qué era una cosa tan irrelevante como el tiempo? Hermione, con ese baile, aunque pareciera tan verosímil como cuando alguien dice que jamás ha mentido, supo que Ginny le estaba sonriendo desde los cielos. Creyó oír en su cabeza una voz, la voz de un amor perdido en la sombra de la muerte.

_Adelante Hermione… ella es._

La castaña, faltando dos minutos para el Año Nuevo, tomó de la mano a Cho, quien tenía una cara de falso desconcierto, y abandonaron la pista de baile, en dirección a un lugar que Hermione conocía muy bien. La silueta del cerezo se podía discernir en medio de las sombras, sus flores abiertas gracias al poder de la magia. La luna proyectaba sus hilos plateados sobre el tronco del árbol y dibujaba brillos mágicos en la superficie de la laguna contigua. No sabía qué fuerza estaba actuando sobre Hermione en ese momento, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo único que importaba, era que había hallado algo que perdió hace dos meses atrás, en manos de la persona que menos esperaba encontrar.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre ahora? –preguntó Cho tentativamente, pero Hermione no estaba para juegos, no ahora.

-Lo sabrás en la madrugada. De todas formas, quiero darte un obsequio antes.

-Dudo merecerlo.

-Oh, no. Te lo mereces más que nadie –repuso Hermione, ahora hablando en susurros-. Bailando contigo lo supe. En ti hallé algo que en pocas mujeres puedo encontrar.

Cho negó con la cabeza, pero Hermione le sonrió. Era una sonrisa angelical, iluminada por los rayos plateados de la luna.

-Hay algo que ocultas, pero yo lo descubrí… y no me refiero a tu nombre. Por fuera eres una chica normal, amanerada y dulce, pero por dentro, te mueres por desatar tu verdadero yo. Me encantas porque tengo una idea de lo que tratas de esconder… y esa idea me excita y me hace fantasear. Hace unos minutos pude ver parte de esa fuerza mientras bailaba contigo.

-No sé de qué hablas –dijo Cho, ahora con un rostro apesadumbrado. Sin embargo, en segundos, supo que los milagros existían.

-Te lo demostraré –dijo Hermione. Esperó hasta que comenzara la cuenta regresiva. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Año Nuevo.

Los gritos comenzaron y ese fue el momento elegido por Hermione para aprisionar lentamente a Cho contra el tronco del cerezo. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, y ambas podían sentir sus perfumes mezclarse. Sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Era mucha tensión para lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Cuando ambas rozaron sus labios, Hermione y Cho supieron que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Solidificaron el beso, cerrando sus ojos y abandonándose al momento. Cho pudo sentir sus brazos enlazar el cuello de Hermione sin saber por qué, podía sentir sus labios separarse para volver a unirse sin razón aparente. Se sentía como una crisálida a punto de romperse. Y ella, la mujer que la estaba besando, la iba a ayudar a desprenderse de su caparazón para volar hacia el sol. Sus ojos miel eran tan bellos, tan arrebatadores, su piel tan suave, su boca tan dulce. Era perfecta, aun cuando no supiera su nombre.

Y los gritos todavía perseveraban. Hermione deslizaba sus manos lentamente hacia la cintura de Cho, apretando con firmeza, a veces acariciando sus caderas. La oriental pudo percibir su deseo y redobló la intensidad de sus besos, sus manos también descendiendo, pero en una maniobra más atrevida, deteniéndose a la altura de los pechos de Hermione. Pese a que había estado con chicas antes, ninguna de ellas había logrado cautivarla como lo hacía aquella mujer sin nombre, ninguna la tocaba como ella lo hacía, tan firme y tan suave, como si hubiera amado antes a una mujer con la misma pasión. Cho deslizaba de arriba abajo con sus manos la curvatura que el vestido de Hermione hacía obvio, haciendo que ella soltara algún gemido suave.

El juego había subido de nivel. Hermione ahora besaba el cuello de la morena, lentamente, causando placer y, mientras tanto, deslizaba la cremallera del vestido hacia abajo, acariciando su suave espalda, sólo con las yemas de sus dedos, desatando un sensual cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la oriental, lo cual la hizo estremecerse. Ambas dejaron de besarse, pero siguieron mirándose, Hermione sonriendo seductoramente, ladeando la cabeza y Cho abrió ligeramente la boca, mirando con la misma fijeza a esa castaña, que ahora era su objeto de deseo. Instintivamente, encogió sus hombros y Hermione, captando la señal, apartó el vestido hacia afuera y deslizándolo lentamente hacia abajo, descubriendo piel nueva, desconocida. La palidez del cuerpo de la oriental se acentuaba con la luz de la luna, haciendo que luciera plateada.

Cho, cuando el vestido terminó de caerse, supo que así debía de sentirse una mariposa cuando deja de ser una crisálida. Desnuda se sentía libre, ligera, casi como si pudiera volar. Hermione, todavía con esa sonrisa coqueta, se llevó la manos a su espalda, meneando sus caderas mientras tanto, como si quisiera creer que la morena deseara con toda su alma lo que estaba dispuesta a brindarle. Y, al igual que con el vestido de Cho, los atavíos de Hermione cayeron también, como burlándose de la gravedad. Y ambas se estaban burlando de la sociedad con lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, las dos sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Me encantas –susurró Hermione, mientras podía oír con toda claridad la respiración agitada de Cho. El silencio era el cómplice perfecto. Besaba su cuello con dulzura, sin prisas, oliendo el perfume de loto que ahora la tenía arrebatada, totalmente divorciada de la realidad. Cho deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Hermione, de arriba abajo, a veces rodeando su cintura, a veces descendiendo demasiado abajo, pero a la castaña no parecía preocuparle en demasía.

-Te deseo –murmuró Cho, ahora dándose cuenta por primera vez de la verdad de las palabras de Hermione. Y ahora que lo sabía, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que ese momento se viera interrumpido por ojos ajenos. Como dos cisnes que se aman, Hermione y Cho entrelazaron sus cuellos, besándose mutuamente, abrazándose por la cintura, sus pechos rozándose a veces. Los aromas se mezclaban, ambas podían sentirlos a la perfección, evitando que abandonaran las caricias.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? –tentó Hermione. Cho se estremeció con el tono seductor e íntimo de la castaña, lo que le dijo a Hermione que sí deseaba saber-. Me gustas… mucho.

Cho sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-Y tú me encantas.

-Quiero todo de ti.

-Yo quiero volar contigo.

-¿Adonde?

-A la luna.

-Acompáñame.

Hermione, lenta e inadvertidamente, se arrodilló junto con la oriental y la besó una vez más, sosteniéndola por la espalda con una mano y, con la otra la empujaba dulcemente hacia atrás, recostándola sobre el pasto recién cortado y derrumbándose sobre ella, volviendo a besarla, sus manos recorriendo suavemente su costado, sobando tiernamente sus piernas. Cho había abandonado su caparazón de crisálida y ahora era una radiante mariposa, pero tenía que emprender el primer vuelo… pero para eso estaba Hermione. Sus alas necesitaban un estímulo, algo que les dieran la motivación para abandonar el aburrido suelo e ir hacia el excitante cielo. Cho atrajo con sus brazos a Hermione, a sumergirse en su cuerpo, en su piel… en su corazón. La castaña lamía el cuello de la oriental con la punta de su lengua, provocando nuevos cosquilleos. Luego, un encuentro de lenguas en medio de la noche. Jugaban con ellas, se entrelazaban, se tocaban y se querían.

Momentos después, Cho sintió sus pechos húmedos. Cuando miró, supo que Hermione estaba haciendo exactamente lo que ella deseaba. Sabía, como si hubiera leído su mente, qué clase de estímulo necesitaba para batir sus alas. Cho acariciaba el cabello castaño de Hermione con ambas manos, enredando sus dedos en los hilos castaños, tironeando suavemente. Luego, la humedad fue descendiendo por su anatomía… estaba lista para volar, lista para ser libre de las cadenas de la sociedad.

Un calor incendiario se derramó de improviso por cada una de las venas de su cuerpo. La cabeza de Hermione apenas se podía ver, pero sabía que, lo que sea que estaba haciendo, la hacía levitar, no era capaz de sentir el pasto debajo de ella, arrollada por un placer intangible, haciendo que mordiera su labio y haciendo que sus manos volvieran a enredarse con cabello castaño. Su cuerpo lo sentía tenso, pero no de nervios, no de estrés. Aquellos conceptos eran arcaicos, no los necesitaba, no cuando podía batir sus alas y surcar el cielo junto con otras tantas de su clase. Cerró los ojos, e inmediatamente, imágenes fantásticas cruzaron su mente, paisajes vistos desde los cielos, el azul de éste, el sol dorado y glorioso… y el delicioso placer como trasfondo. Eran tan exquisito que se pasó, inconscientemente, la lengua por sus labios y sus manos se desplazaron sin permiso de nadie hacia sus pechos, acariciándoselos como si se trataran de dos niños pequeños. Abría y cerraba sus piernas de forma refleja, tratando de luchar contra lo irresistible.

La sensación era mágica. Definitivamente estaba en el aire.

-¡Estoy volando! ¡Estoy volando! –exclamó Cho, totalmente extraviada en el deseo.

Pronto aquella dulce sensación se incrementó hasta niveles delirantes. Cho debía de cambiar su definición de "imposible", porque ahora, bajo el cerezo, todas las leyes matemáticas y físicas no tenían ninguna validez, las leyes creadas por los humanos carecían de sentido, la legislación vigente era una estupidez, una barrabasada. Para volar no había reglas, para llegar al cielo junto con otra mujer no había ninguna restricción. Y, mientras la creciente sensación proveniente de sus entrañas se iba transformando en una hoguera, descubrió algo más, algo que no había sentido por ninguna mujer antes. Y, mientras más se excitaba, más cierta iba siendo la afirmación de que…

-Te amo…

Y justo en el momento en que terminó de decir ambas palabras, una sensación escalofriante hizo que profiriera un grito, y otro, y otro más. Le faltaba aire. Respiraba rápida y superficialmente y Hermione se acercó a su boca, esperando a que Cho recuperara el aire para besarla una vez más. Y, cuando sus labios se encontraron, ambas supieron que el amor había tocado a sus puertas. La castaña se derrumbó al lado de la morena, sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Y qué tal fue tu primero vuelo?

Cho no dijo nada. Aquello era suficiente para Hermione.

-Creo que es tiempo que sepas mi verdadero nombre –dijo, abrazándola por la cintura-. ¿O creías que iba a soportar que me siguieras llamando Kimiko?

La morena sonrió por toda respuesta. Su silencio no podía ser más elocuente.

-Mi nombre es Hermione.

Cho abrió los ojos.

-Es un nombre hermoso –dijo la oriental-. Lo es tanto como tú lo eres. Valió la pena esperar por saberlo.

-¿Es eso un cumplido?

-¿Qué quieres creer?

Hermione la besó como respuesta.

-¿Nos vestimos?

Cho asintió.

En la fiesta, ahora todos bailaban al ritmo del merengue. Ninguno de los asistentes se dio cuenta que dos mujeres habían aparecido por extremos opuestos de la campiña. Las dos eligieron una pareja para bailar y se unieron a las celebraciones. Pero, cada vez que pasaban cerca, se dedicaban una intensa mirada que comunicaba todo lo que había ocurrido bajo el cerezo, el mismo cerezo en el cual Hermione había cristalizado su amor con Ginny. Para los demás era una simple mirada cómplice, pero para Hermione y Cho, era un mensaje de amor, deseo y pasión.

Y, desde algún lugar que no era este mundo, una mujer de intenso cabello rojo sonrió pronunciadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Desde hace tiempo que deseaba hacer una historia con esta poco común pareja. Aunque, si hubiera tomado el ambiente de los libros, no habría emparejado jamás a estas dos chicas. Por eso es que en el resumen dice UA, porque creo que esto sólo puede ocurrir en un mundo alterno… jajajaja.

Los saluda desde el volcán Parinacota (no estoy muy lejos de allí)

Gilrasir.


End file.
